DauntlessDays
by MyFaction
Summary: This is set after Tris's initiation. Join Tris and the rest of the Divergent characters as they begin a new year in Dauntless. Will eventually include some favourites-truth or dare, sickfics and mild lemons.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Tris POV:**  
>The morning sun shines though the open window in Tobias's apartment. In the distance is the faint sound of birds chirping on the far away roof tops-are rare sound in dauntless. Even better I can feel Tobias's arms wrapped around me as I begin to drift back to sleep.<p>

"Tris, Tris wake up" Tobias says as he shakes my shoulder, I open my eyes.  
>"Hey" I smile.<br>"It's 8:30. You've got to be at the dining hall by 10:00, you've got plenty of time."

That's right we have to decide our jobs today. I have no idea what I'm going to choose, all I know is that I want to train transfer initiates with Tobias and that I don't want to be a dauntless leader-it would be too hard to see members of my old faction.

"Decisions, decisions."I sigh, rolling over so I can get up. "Did you know exactly what job to choose?"  
>Tobias shakes his head and says "Not a clue. I just didn't want to become a leader."<br>"Understood." I reply as I get up and stretch. Its only obvious that he wouldn't want to become a leader because of his Dad.  
>"Do you have any idea what you want to do?" Tobias asks.<br>"Well, I want to train transfer initiates with you, but I'm not sure whether to work in the tattoo parlour or become a nurse." I shrug.  
>"You'd be a good nurse considering you're from Abnegation, although they work alongside Erudite and it's clear that you don't always get along with them." Tobias explains as he sits on the bed.<br>"Didn't think about that."  
>"Plus nurses work long shifts, we'd never see each other, I couldn't handle that." Tobias laughs, his eyes twinkle.<br>"I love you, Tobias."  
>"I love you too."<br>"I'd better get ready , I promised Christina I'd meet up with her beforehand."I say, walking towards the bathroom door. "Plus you know how Candor are with promises."  
>I look behind me to see Tobias laughing, he has a beautiful smile.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

**Tris POV:**  
>I walk out of Tobias's apartment to see Uriah chasing Zeke down the hallway with Christina and Will following behind them laughing hysterically.<br>"What's going on?" I ask, a smile stretches across my face.  
>"Well..." Will begins, he slumps down so his hands are on his knees and lifts his hand up and says "hold on, I'm out of breath."<br>Christina and my laughs echo down the hallway.  
>"Fine, I'll tell, I'll tell." Christina says. "So Uriah stole Zeke's piece of dauntless cake."<br>"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" I giggle.  
>"I know right." Will laughs as he stands up straight.<br>"As I was saying." Christina continues." After Uriah stole the cake Zeke said that he would tell Marlene that Uriah likes her."  
>"And so here we are" Will conclude.<p>

As we make our way to the dining hall we discuss what jobs we want. Christina wants to train dauntless born initiates and wants to work in either the clothes store or the piercing parlour, but she says that Lynn wants to work there so she my choose something different.  
>Will wants to work in the control room. It doesn't surprise me, him coming from Erudite and all computers and them sort of mix.<br>Christina says that Uriah wants to become a dauntless leader and train dauntless born initiates.  
>Marlene wants to become a nurse and help with aptitude tests.<p>

When we arrive there are few people there, they must be dauntless born I recognize their faces but not I cannot remember their names.  
>"We must be early." Will states as we sit down at a neighbouring table.<br>When we sit down Uriah walks into the hall with a discontent look on his face. He throws himself on the seat between Christina and me and folds his arms.  
>I glace at him, his eyebrows are knitted and his lips are puckered .<br>"Well, how'd it go." Christina teased, nudging him with her elbow.  
>"Not...good." Uriah huffs.<br>"What did she say?" I ask. I have no idea where my sudden interest came from.  
>"Nothing. She just turned bright red."<br>"Then what happened?" Christina asked, wiggling her eyebrows.  
>"She ran off with Lynn."<br>" Well, I think that went down pretty well considering she blushed, that's a sign that she like you." Will says.  
>"What do you know about girls." Uriah retorts.<br>Will points to Christina with a huge smile on his face.  
>"Besides her!"<br>Will throws his hands in the air shaking his head, the smile is still plastered on his face.

As time ticks by Marlene and Lynn walk by. Lynn looks at us and nudges Marlene, she returns the gesture by kicking her in the shins causing Lynn to limp a couple of steps before sitting down a few seats away from us.

Later Zeke and Shauna walk by. Zeke draws a love heart in the air and bats his eyelashes.  
>"I'll get you one day!" Uriah shouts after him.<p>

I look around the room hoping that Tobias will be here soon, but I'm distracted when Max takes the stage. He asks for all initiates to come forward. When I reach the foot of the stage I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist.  
>"I started to think you weren't coming." I say before turning around and kissing Tobias on the cheek.<br>"I wouldn't miss this occasion for the world." He says, resting his chin on my shoulder. I feel his breath on my ear.

Max's voice echoes into the crowd. "We'll start in order of the first ranked to the lowest. Tris Prior, will you come on to the stage."

I walk on to the stage. Everyone is watching me. My Abnegation is showing as I feel my shoulders hunch and feel my heart beat in my throat. I feel their eyes burn like lasers on the back of my neck.  
>"What do you choose?" Max asks.<br>I clear my throat. "Train transfer initiates and work in the tattoo parlour."  
>"Fine choices, but you don't want the leadership position?"<br>"With all due respect I think Uriah wants that position." I reply.  
>Max nods and announces my choice to the crowd. The crowd erupts in cheers as I walk back to Tobias who embraces me.<br>"Not bad." He says before kissing me and we stand in each other's arms.

The choosing ceremony is a success. All my friends got the jobs they wanted and the dauntless crowd applauded every time somebody chose their job. I was so happy for them. I was just as happy when Peter chose his job of guarding the fence.  
>Uriah's was the most memorable. The crowd erupted in cheers and chanted his name all over the hall, the sound of "Uri-ah" echoed throughout the cavern. Even though I came from a quiet faction, I cannot help but admire the dauntless spirit.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or dare

**Tris POV**  
>After the choosing ceremony Zeke and Shauna invited us to their apartment to play true or dare. Which was of course Uriah's idea.<br>"I'll start." Uriah says as we sit on the floor in a circle.  
>He looks at Christina. "Truth or dare?"<br>"Truth"  
>"Tell us your darkest secret" Uriah says arching one of his eyebrows.<br>Christina bursts out laughing before saying "I'm from Candor, I have no secrets!"  
>"Damn!" Uriah slaps his knee.<br>"Truth or dare Lynn?"  
>"What do you think?" she says with a sour look on her face.<br>"I dare you to walk around the Pit with your bra on the outside of your shirt." Christina giggles.  
>"Whatever" Lynn says as she walks into the bathroom.<br>When she comes out she wears a black sports bra on the outside of her shirt. When she walks out the door Will and Christina walk behind her to if she completes the dare.

When she returns she doesn't seem the slightest bit fazed by the dare. Christina explains what happened whilst Lynn gets changed. According to Christina and Will a large group of dauntless leaders (including Eric and Max) were there dinking outside the bar and a few wolf whistled at her.

Lynn comes back and looks at Zeke. "Truth or dare?"  
>"Truth." Zeke says immediately." I'm scared of your dares."<br>"PANSYCAKE" Uriah shouts.  
>Marlene hits him over the head with a couch cushion. Zeke makes a cat purring sound causing Marlene to blush.<br>"Moving on." Lynn says. "What was your first thought about Shauna?"  
>"She's beautiful." Zeke says all smitten and wraps his arm around Shauna's shoulders and whispers something in her ear, she giggles.<br>"Min-i-mise the romance!" Uriah says.  
>"Fine, Uriah truth or dare?"<br>"Dare!" Uriah shout with a smile that quickly fades when he sees Zeke's cunning smile on his face .  
>"I, little brother, dare you to ask Marlene out." We all laugh and Uriah goes bright red. " And considering your not a 'Pansycake' I doubt that you will be allowed to back out." Zeke shrugs.<br>We begin to laugh harder now, especially Christina who is literally rolling on the floor. Even Tobias has tears in his eyes and Lynn (as serious as she is) has a smile on her face.  
>"Marlene do you want to..you know...go out with me?" Uriah asks unconfidently.<br>It seems strange seeing Uriah the dauntless born and second ranked in his class scared for a change.  
>Marlene smiles and nods.<p>

I see Tobias look at his watch it's late.  
>"Come on we should get going now." I say standing up, the others follow suit.<br>"But it was my turn next." Uriah complains.  
>"Well you can start next time." I compromise.<br>"Deal." He says. "See you two early tomorrow morning. Oh, and you to Christina."  
>Christina grumbles. I cannot wait to see her tomorrow, she is not a morning person.<br>I laugh to myself as Tobias and I walk away.


	4. Chapter 4: The jumper

**Tobias POV**  
>Today is the day of initiation. Tris and I stand away from the net talking with Christina while Uriah stands at the foot of the net waiting for the first jumper.<p>

I cannot believe that today is the day that I officially met Tris-besides seeing her at meetings in Abnegation and so on.  
>"I wonder who will jump first this year." Christina says.<br>"It's usually Dauntless or Candor." Some random dauntless member replies.  
>"Not surprising." Tris says looking blankly at the net.<br>"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Christina exclaims opened mouthed.  
>"Well, both factions have a lot of confidence to jump off and on to moving trains and to constantly speech their mind and have 'no verbal filter' as Will calls it" Tris explains.<br>Christina shrugs with a 'fair enough' expression on her face, and then says "With that argument you could have been in Candor."  
>"Ha ha, very funny." Tris says slowly.<br>"What? I'm serious." Christina says.  
>"I think Candor is the last place where an Abnegation would fit." I say looking at Christina.<br>"He's right." Tris agrees.

We hear trains rattling along the tracks and people shouting from above. Uriah looks up squinting into the sunlight.  
>"I see them." He states.<br>We all turn around to face the net.  
>"And we have our first jumper!" He says, his eyes are full of excitement.<p>

The crowd flinches as the jumper hits the net. Uriah grasps the net to steady it and his body rocks back and forth from the impact of the landing. When the net steadies Uriah helps the first jumper down. A dauntless girl.  
>Uriah beams at the sight of her and they embrace each other rocking from side to side. When they let go Uriah says "You're not changing your name are you?" She shakes her head still smiling.<br>"Make the announcement." Somebody says.  
>"First jumper, Ava!" Uriah shouts before adding "Welcome home."<br>The name Ava circles in my mind. The name seems to ring a bell, but I can't quite remember why.

When the next jumper falls Christina's eyes widen.  
>"Not him!" She moans, stamping her feet like a child.<br>"What about him?" Tris inquires, looking at Christina.  
>"He's just bad news. He's the bluntest and meanest person I know of." She bites her lip.<br>"That's great to know." Tris says sarcastically.  
>As soon as the boy turned around I got an uneasy vibe from him. I turn around to see Tris who is also looking at him inquisitively, then her eyes widen.<br>"Peter has a brother!" Tris gasps.  
>"Yup." Christina replies. "They may look similar, but Peter is much better than him."<br>"Oh I'm sorry, did you just say the Peter is _much better_ than him?" Tris says playfully.  
>Christina laughs.<br>"What's his name?" I ask, but my question is immediately answered when Uriah asks the same question, his name is Cameron.  
>Cameron walks over to where the initiates stand and glares at Ava, she doesn't respond.<p>

When all the new initiates have arrived there are ten transfers and fourteen dauntless born initiates. Brilliant, there are roughly the same amount of dauntless born initiates to transfers, this should be interesting. Although I all ready despise three Candor boys, the first is Cameron and the other two that greeted him like an idol.  
>"Alright, let's get things started." Uriah announces. "My name is Uriah, I am the new dauntless leader and this is Christina, we'll be training the dauntless born initiates. And these guys are Tris and Four " Uriah points to Tobias and me, "will be training you transfers." Uriah now looks at them. "Don't worry they were both first ranked in their class so you're in good hands." Uriah concludes, but then adds, "Don't ask why he is called Four, it is just a nick name." I nod at Uriah who is looking at me in gratitude.<br>"Now if transfers would follow Tris and Four for a tour. That includes you Ava." Uriah says, patting her on the back and she moves towards us. Then something in my mind clicks and I remember her. 


	5. Chapter 5: Ava

**Tobias POV  
><strong>After the tour Tris and I lead the transfers and Ava to the dining hall for dinner. We get them all to sit at one table so they can get to know each other.  
>Ava who was quiet during the tour (possibly because she many have been board as she already knows her way around dauntless) is now shaking hands with two Erudite girls and introducing them to a boy and a girl from the dauntless born group and points to another boy down the end of the table and gestures for him to come and sit with them- which he does.<p>

Tris, Christina, Will and I sit down the end of the table. As we eat our dinner I spot Zeke giving Ava a hug as he, Marlene, Lynn and Shauna come and sit by us (Uriah is sitting with the leaders). I smile as I rethink about Zeke giving Ava a hug.  
>"What are you smiling at?" Tris asks, looking in the direction that I am looking in.<br>"Oh, just the relationship between Zeke, Uriah and Ava." I say, still smiling.  
>"Wait, what's the deal with her anyway? I keep forgetting to ask." Tris says, her hands touches mine.<br>I hold her hand and Christina and Will join the conversation.  
>"What about Ava?" Christina asks.<br>"Who's Ava?" Will says taken back.  
>"Shhhh!" Christina says. "I'll explain later."<br>"Well" I begin. "This is just what I remember Zeke telling me about a month before the initiation. Ava's parents and older brother were killed because they were divergent when she was ten." I whisper, looking around to see if anyone else was listening. Christina's mouth is wide open, Will is frozen and Tris is silent and her head is bowed. I squeeze her hand and continue.  
>"They were shot right in front of her, but she survived because she hadn't taken the aptitude test."<br>"So what happened to her?" Christina asks, wide eyed.  
>"She was factionless for awhile until a dauntless family took her in. They lived a couple of houses away from Zeke and Uriah's parents place.."<br>"So _that's_ why they get along so well." Christina interrupts. I look at her and she apologises.  
>"Yes, Christina's right." I say.<br>"But why is she training with the transfers?" Tris asks. I look at her face, she looks like she's on the verge of tears.  
>"Gees you can take the girl out of Abnegation, but you can't take the Abnegation out of the girl." Will says. Tris sniffles a laugh.<br>"To answer your question, dauntless has rules about leaving home when you turn sixteen. So if you are born into a family you can stay there. But in Ava's case if you are in foster care, you are treated as a transfer." I conclude.  
>"All because she has no family." Tris says.<br>"Exactly." I confirm.

We continue to eat our dinner, but Tris and I sit in silence.  
>Uriah comes to join us from the leaders table.<br>"So who's up for a game of truth or dare tonight?" Uriah asks cheerfully.  
>"I'm not sure." Will says. "I've got to be at work by 6:30 and I'm sure you instructors have to be at work early tomorrow too."<br>"You're not wrong, we have to have to be setting up by 6:00" I say.  
>Christina groans and mutters something under her breath as we walk away.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Training

**Tris POV**  
>I'm in the shower when Tobias wakes up. He knocks on the bathroom door and I stop the water.<br>"Tris have you seen my belt?" He asks.  
>"Uhhh, I'll have a look." I reply. I wrap a towel around myself and search through my clothes and find it in between my sweatshirt and socks.<br>"I found it." I say opening the door and hand it to him.  
>"You look beautiful." Tobias says as he grabs the belt from my hand.<br>"Well, unlucky for you I have to put my clothes on." I smile.  
>Before I can turn around Tobias kisses me square on the lips, it takes me by surprise, but I kiss him back deeply. A beautiful kiss. When we part Tobias says. "we've gotta be a of here in ten minutes."<br>I nod.

When Tobias and I leave the apartment we see Will walking to the control room. When he spots us he smiles and waves at us.  
>"I thought you had to be at work at 6:30." Tobias shouts.<br>"I got called in early." Will replies.  
>"Is Christina awake yet?" I ask-knowing Christina though initiation she won't be.<br>"Uhhh...she's getting there." Will laughs as he enters the control room.

It doesn't take long to set up because Tobias has done this before and Uriah arrived at the same time as us with Marlene that helped us before she had to leave for her shift at the hospital. When we started to hang up the punching bags Christina appeared with her eyes half closed and a steaming cup of coffee between her hands.  
>"Morning." She says still sluggish from sleep.<br>Christina gradually began to wake up as we were setting up the last of the equipment.

Shortly after we had finished setting up, Eric and Max arrive with the new initiates. Eric gives the brief overview about the initiation process before the initiate separate into dauntless born and transfers. Uriah and Christina head of to the roof tops for target shooting with the dauntless born and Max who will oversee their training for a few days. Eric stays with us.

"Today we are covering the basics of hand to hand combat." Tobias begins, but he stops and looks at the lethargic initiates who are either yawning or looking around, except the two Erudite girls, Stephanie and Kayla, an Amity boy John is his name and Ava who is wide awake and rocking backwards and forwards waiting to get started. Tobias glares at the other six who do not respond.  
>"WAKE UP! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Tobias yells.<br>The six initiates jump at the sound of his voice. I look at Tobias to see a smug smile curl at his lips. I turn to Eric to see the same smile on his face. I smile too.  
>"Hand to hand combat involves punching, kicking and defence. I'll show you the basic moves and you will continue to practice them until the end of the first stage of initiation." Tobias continues in a quieter tone, but still speaks harshly.<p>

Training goes quickly today after everyone has learnt the basic moves. We made good progress with the help of Ava showing the moves to others while Tobias and I helped others with more advanced moves. Before we knew it training was over for the day.

After dinner Tobias and I made our way over to Christina and Will's apartment for truth of dare. When we settle down Uriah begins.  
>"Four, truth or dare?"<br>"Truth."  
>"What is your real name?" Uriah asks intrigued.<br>"Why does everyone always ask that question?" Tobias says taking off his jacket. "Anyway, Marlene truth or dare?"  
>"Dare"<br>"I dare you to sit on Uriah's knee for the rest of the game."  
>Marlene sits on Uriah's knee and wraps her arms around him.<br>"So," Marlene begins, looking at me "truth or dare?"  
>"Truth" I reply.<br>"Do you know Four's real name?" She says, but then quickly adds, "But you don't have to tell us."  
>I look at Tobias, he nods.<br>"Yes, I do." I say. It makes me feel special that I'm the only on in this room the knows his real name- well besides Tobias of course.  
>"Alright Shauna, truth or dare?"<br>"I'll go truth." She says after awhile.  
>"If you could transfer to another faction, what would it be?"<br>"Good question" Christina states.  
>"Amity." Shauna says.<br>"Whoa, that's sort of on the opposite side of the spectrum." Will says raising his eyebrows.  
>"Well, I mean it would be nice to be outside all day, but five minute cold showers for the rest of your life, I don't think so." Shauna laughs.<br>"Right, who's next?" Uriah says enthusiastically, rubbing his hands together and looking from side to side searching for the new candidate.  
>"I think it's about time we left actually. It's been a long day and it will be just as long tomorrow." Shauna says as we all get up and thank Christina and Will for their hospitality.<br>Tobias and I then head back to our apartment for a good night sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Divergent

**Tobias POV:**  
>"Alright," I begin, "Target shooting. It's pretty straight forward; aim, breathe and shoot. Tris and I will demonstrate the correct ways to shoot and then we'll leave you to it."<br>It only takes a quick demonstration before the initiates can almost shot accurately. Everyone is hitting the target, except Stephanie-who Tris is helping.  
>I watch them both closely as Tris alters Stephanie's position and shows her what to do next. Stephanie fires and misses the target by quite a long way. Stephanie cringes at the sight of how far she missed the target and turns in a circle and walks a few steps backwards.<br>I walk closer to them to hear what they are saying.  
>"I can't do it." Stephanie says shaking her head.<br>"Yes, you _can_." Tris insists, placing a hand on Stephanie's shoulder. " I couldn't hit the target on my first session either."  
>At that moment Stephanie picks up her gun. She prepares herself, aims and fires. Hits.<br>Stephanie looks at Tris who nods approvingly.

Tris walks over to me and I wrap my arms around her waist.  
>"Nice work." I whisper in her ear. She laughs a light laugh.<br>"Well, to be fair I didn't do much." She replies.  
>I kiss her. I remember deciding to do that but the moment was beautiful, with the cool breeze blowing over the roof tops, the warm sunlight shining on our backs and even though there were gun shots all around us-we were oblivious to them.<br>When we part Tris says "Do you think any of them saw?"  
>I shrug and reply "I don't really care." And then in kiss her again. Tris is smiling so much her hazel eyes stair deep into my soul.<br>"I love you so much." I say looking into her eyes.  
>"I love you too."<p>

Time ticks by and the targets are still in the process of being blasted to pieces. I see Tris looking at Ava. All of her shoots are in the centre of the target, but there are few of them.  
>"It must be hard for her." Tris says nodding in Ava's direction. I agree and place my hands on Tris's shoulders. "I mean she flinches every time she hears a gunshot and holds the gun like it might shot her too. I've been watching her." Tris concludes and then looks at me.<br>"I didn't know that you like to watch people too." I feel a smile curl at my lips as I say it.  
>"We all have our secrets." She says now looking me directly in the eyes. "But I'm serious."<br>"I know, I know, it would be hard for her." I say. " Come on its time for lunch."

After lunch the transfers begin knife throwing. Both Tris and I demonstrate the different styles of throwing to help the initiates become familiar with different techniques.  
>When the initiates begin throwing the knives Tris and I stand behind them to avoid getting hit.<br>Minutes fly by as metal continues to clatter on the floor; there is an occasional thud when a knife is embedded in a target.

Tris and I continue to watch the initiates throw knives from afar until Cameron walks up to Ava with his friends swaggering behind him. Troubles brewing.  
>I walk with Tris with my hand on her back until we stand behind the group of initiates that are crowded around them- they don't notice us.<br>"Where's your family?" Cameron sneers, his attitude comes across as threatening. His friends snigger, one of them claps Cameron on the back-he looks so satisfied with himself.  
>Ava just rolls her eyes and huffs as she turns around and begins to walk away.<br>"They deserved to die." Cameron continues tilting his head, still sneering.  
>Ava stops in her tracks, frozen stiff for a moment. Her eyes are wide and burning with flames of rage. Her breaths are long and deep as she desperately tries to calm herself down.<br>"Orphan!" Cameron spits.  
>Suddenly, Ava whirls around, her hand clenched in a fist her knuckles are white with pressure and her arms is raised above her head. Her arm comes down, but stops half way before hitting Cameron. She breathes and slowly unclenches her hand and lets her arm drop at her side. We all watch her as tears well up in her eyes and roll freely down her cheeks, before she turns around and runs out of the training area. Her friends go to follow her, but Tris stops them, "Let her be." She says calmly.<br>They follow orders.

"That...was not smart." I say in a threatening tone to Cameron, whilst giving him a disapproving look and shaking my head. I know that he won't care but I believe it had to be said. " Alright, training's over. You have the day off tomorrow, but we'll be playing capture the flag with the dauntless born initiates tomorrow night, so be at the trains by nine o'clock."

As Tris and I pack up the equipment I keep thinking about the conflict between Cameron and Ava.  
>"I can see your wheels spinning, what are you thinking about?" Tris asks.<br>"The scene that Cameron created." I sigh as I pick up the last bag of knives.  
>"Yeah, that wasn't fair." Tris says walking over to me.<br>"It's not that that's bothering me."  
>"What is it then?"<br>"Dauntless don't think twice before they act. If they were going to hit someone they would've."  
>"Are you suggesting..." Tris starts.<br>I nod before saying "Divergent."


	8. Chapter 8: Capture the flag

**Tris POV:**  
>The transfers gather around Tobias and I as we explain the aim of the game-there are no rules.<br>We show them how to use the guns and what the tranquiller darts do. When we finish the brief we ask them where they think we should hide the flag. After a heated argument between Cameron and his posse against the rest of the transfers a decision is reached. They decide to go with the Amity boy John's idea, to hide the flag under the building foundation of an old and abandoned building as no dauntless born would think of looking down low.  
>The team then decides that they will split into two groups, defence and attack. Tobias leads the attack team which consists of everyone except the Amity transfers, who probably want to remain as peaceful as possible to remain loyal to their former faction. I lead the defence team.<br>We spread out away from where the flag is hidden so no attention is drawn to it when the dauntless born initiates come looking for it.

The game begins and the attack team run off to find the flag. Tobias follows behind them and gives me a quick kiss before he leaves.

I have to admit it is pretty boring being on the defence team compared to the attack team, which is quite a change from the excitement of last year's game. We don't see any dauntless born initiates but hear an occasional yell from faraway.  
>We continue to walk around aimlessly in the cold night, our breath freezes in the air and the tips of noses and cheeks are rosy red-I wish I'd worn more layers.<p>

Just as I'm about to tell the defence team that I'm going to see if the attack team needs any help, when I hear gun shots go off. All of our hearts skip a beat as we feel excitement bubble up inside of us and we hide behind discarded objects and abandoned structures-waiting to catch a glimpse of the opposing team. When the gun shots die down we begin to creep out of our hiding places, but we stop when we hear footsteps on the gravel road.  
>"Ok," a familiar voice says, "You guys look in this building and I'll look in this one which Ricky." It's Christina.<br>Her and Ricky walk past my hiding place behind an old crate. I see an Amity girl, Felicity, our eyes meet and I nod. In an instant she gets up and shoots Ricky in the collarbone. He groans as he flops to the ground. Christina turns around her gun at the ready. She faces the other way when I shoot her in the thigh.  
>"What the! Oh my god,<em> cramp<em>!" She says rolling on the ground holding her leg.  
>"Love you too." I laugh as I kick her discarded gun away from her.<br>I walk over to Felicity and give her a high five and then gesture for the other transfers to follow me. We go directly back to the spot where we hid the flag and we're about to hide in our new hiding spots when a gleaming green flag was waved above in a faraway tree.  
>The game is over.<p>

All of the initiates, dauntless born and transfers alike, gather by the train tracks bonding over the events of the day. The transfers are still buzzing about how Stephanie shot a dauntless born boy, George is his name (I think), out of the tree so Kayla could retrieve the flag. Which is amazing since Stephanie is not a natural with guns. Thankfully George is ok, besides and few scratches and bruises and I stiff body, but he's not fazes by it and is laughing about the incident with the rest of the initiates. but the best news of all is that Cameron was shot three times by Uriah-I would have done anything to see that.

We spot the train lights in the distance and prepare to jump as the train will be here in a couple of minutes. But without warning it starts pouring down with rain. Everyone who has hoods on their jackets puts them on-I wish I had a hood. The vast majority of us are soaking, the others are able to find shelter under small structures.  
>When the train comes around the initiates are the first ones inside. Then us instructors follow.<br>Inside the train we stand by the door because there is nowhere else to stand- the train is packed. The coldness of the wind against my wet clothes makes me freezing. I sure that my lips are blue. Tobias notices that I'm shivering and puts his jacket over my shoulders and wraps his arms around me to keep me warm.  
>When Tobias and I get back our apartment I'm way too tired to take a shower, so I just change clothes and crawl into bed. When Tobias gets out of the shower he snuggles in next to me and wraps his arms around me.<br>That night I go to sleep with a tickle in my throat.


	9. Chapter 9: So sick

**Tris POV:**  
>I wake up with a sore pulsing in my head, my heart is beating in my ears, my eyes sting when they're open, my throat feels raw and my body feels like it's being weighed down by thousands of bricks.<p>

I hear Tobias in the kitchen. I try to push myself up, but my arms are too weak and I end up falling back on to the bed. Tobias walks over to me.  
>"You alright?" He asks concerned as he sits on the side of the bed.<br>I shake my head.  
>"Are you not feeling well?" He asks, running a hand through my hair.<br>I nod.  
>He touches his cool hand to my forehead. "You quite hot. I think you may have a fever." He states. After awhile he says, "Do want to stay home today?"<br>"No, I'll be fine. I'm sure it will pass." I say.

Today the initiates have their second combat training session. Tobias and I don't have to do much because the majority of them remember the techniques. Tobias and I both demonstrate more advance moves, that tire me out quickly.  
>Eric is back to watch them again today. He takes notes on each initiate, analysing their every move.<p>

By lunch time I'm already exhausted and I'm not feeling an better, not to mention that I'm beginning to feel really dizzy. When the last of the initiates leave for lunch I see no sign of where Tobias is, so I assume he is already there. As I walk behind the initiates I begin to feel dizzy. Small pixelated squares creep into my vision and I begin to lose my balance. As I begin to fall I feel somebody catch me-it's Eric.  
>"You alright Stiff?"He asks. Even after my initiation the name seems to have stuck.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine." I say as he helps me back up. I feel heat rush to my cheeks.  
>He raises an eyebrow at me, he knows something's up.<p>

I sit down with Will and Christina. I see no sign of Tobias.  
>"Where's Four?" Christina asks. "Are you waiting for him?"<br>"No." I mumble.  
>"Why don't you eat something then." Christina asks, oblivious to my discomfort.<br>I shake my head frantically and screw up my face like a child. I haven't eaten all day, but somehow I fell bloated. "No way."  
>"Why not?" Christina says.<br>"Not hungry." I groan and put my head in my arms that rest on the table.

I sit that way for ages. I feel a hand placed on my back and hear them sit beside me and I feel them plant a kiss on my exposed cheek.  
>"Well, we'll see you to love birds later." Will says as I hear Christina and him get up and leave.<br>"Where have you been." I say quietly into my arms.  
>"Talking to Max." Tobias says. Then after awhile he says. "Are you not feeling any better?"<br>I shake my head.  
>"Is it getting worse?" Tobias sounds more concerned now.<br>I nod.  
>"Do you want to go home and sleep then?"<br>"Are you sure?" I say groggily.  
>"yeah, I can handle then initiates on my own." Tobias confirms.<br>I sit back up and kiss him before getting up and walking home. 


	10. Chapter 10: Sleep

**Tobias POV:**  
>"Four, where did Tris go?" Eric asks, walking over to me.<br>"She went home, she's quite sick at the moment." I reply.  
>"Doesn't surprise me. She looked terrible last time I saw her, she practically passed out."<br>My heart sinks-Tris must feel horrible.

The second half of training goes slowly. All I can think about is how sick Tris is. I cannot wait to go home and check on her.  
>When training finally ends Eric offers to pack up for me-which I except. I thank him and head straight home. When I'm about half way I run into Zeke and Shauna.<br>"Hey, do you and Tris want to come round for truth or dare tonight?" Zeke asks.  
>"Sorry, I think we'll pass. Tris isn't feeling well at the moment. But you guys have fun." I say, walking backwards so I can continue to get home.<br>"Oh, that's unfortunate. Tell her that we hope she gets better." Shauna adds.  
>I nod and continue to head home.<p>

I open the apartment door to see Tris lying on her side with her eyes open.  
>"Can't sleep?" I ask as I close the door.<br>Tris shakes her head and steers into nothingness.  
>I crawl into bed next to her and she rolls over.<br>Tris opens her mouth to say something, but she starts coughing instead. Her body buckles with every chesty cough. Her eyes are shut tight and her arm is over her mouth. I put make arm on her shoulder to comfort her. Eventually, she sops coughing and rests her head back on the pillow. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer so our bodies are touching.  
>"You'll be alright now. Just try to go to sleep." I whisper.<br>Minutes later the rhythm of Tris's breaths changes and she is fast alseep.


	11. Chapter 11: Karma

**Tris POV:**  
>I wake up the next morning feeling worse than I did the other day. Even though I want to stay in bed for ever I begin to get out of bed, but I feel hand gentle hand push guide me back down.<br>"You're not going anywhere today except the doctors." I hear Tobias say.  
>"What about the initiates?" I ask as I roll over to face Tobias.<br>"I'll handle them." Tobias says.  
>"But you did that last night, I..." I begin.<br>"You need to stay home and rest, you were coughing all last night." Tobias interrupts. "Just stay home, ok."  
>"Ok." I agree.<p>

I walk with Tobias to the training area before I head off to the doctors. When Tobias reaches Eric, Christina and Uriah I hear Christina asks, "Four, where's Tris going?"  
>"To the doctors." He replies.<br>"How come?" Uriah asks.  
>"Cos she sick you idiot!" Eric says, thumping Uriah on the back of his head.<br>"Oww!" Uriah exaggerates.

As I enter the doctors' clinic I am immediately greeted by Marlene.  
>"Tris!" She yells, running towards me with her arms open to give me a hug, but she stops. "You look terrible." She frowns.<br>"Yeah, I feel it." I reply hoarsely.  
>"I'll see what we have for you. Just take a seat." She says as she exits the room. I'm happy to comply.<br>A few minutes later Marlene comes out with a brown paper bag.  
>"Alright, so, in here are some tablets for headaches, I've thrown in some flu and fever reducers and there are also some throat lozenges in there as well." Marlene says, handing me the bag.<br>"Thank you." I croak.  
>"Feel better, Tris." Marlene adds as I leave the room.<p>

I stop via the training area to see Tobias on my way home.  
>"Hey." I say quietly.<br>Hey. Did they give you anything?" Tobias asks.  
>I hold up the bag and he wraps his arms around me.<p>

"In the ring we have, Cameron and Ava." Eric yells.  
>I feel a smile on my lips as they both enter the ring. Tobias squeezes me tighter-he must be excited too.<br>"And...begin!" Eric shouts, there is a broad smile plastered on his lips too. I look around to see Christina and Uriah smiling as well. This is going to be a fight to remember.

In the ring Cameron and Ava circle around each other. Cameron's lips curl into a sneer and is about to torment Ava when she punches him in the throat-obliviously tired of his voice like the rest of us.  
>Cameron swears under his breath. When he attempts to get back up Ava kicks him hard where the sun does not shine. Cameron's body contracts at the impact. When Cameron recovers Ava holds out her hand to help him up. He rejects the gesture.<br>They both are on their feet again. Cameron's eyes burn with rage and humiliation. Ava , on the other hand, has a smile permanently stuck on her face. Cameron goes to punch Ava, but she dodges it and she stamps hard on to his foot. Cameron limps on his foot for a few steps before Ava kicks his other leg out from under him and he flops to the ground and hits his head hard on to the floor with a loud 'SMACK!'-he's out, cold.  
>Ava then jumps off the mat and joins her group on friends without even being touched by Cameron-a clear winner. Cameron's body lays lifeless on the mat.<br>"Ha ha, beaten by a girl." Eric mutters to us before helping Uriah carry him off to the infirmary.  
>When Cameron's body is carried off the mat, Tobias whispers in my ear, "Karma."<p> 


End file.
